


Who Cares Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

by asexualuke



Series: sterek fics inspired by songs?? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lydia saves the day (night), M/M, Scott is a dork, i had to do at least one, its a marriage proposal one im sorry, mentions of drinking an being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualuke/pseuds/asexualuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the opening notes start playing he looks to Derek, who looks confused and a bit constipated. He stumbles over to the man and starts belting out the song. </p><p>Or the one where Stiles proposes to Derek with a Bruno Mars song (while drunk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I'm sure y'all know which song this is based off of. This is actually the song that I was going to write a fic for first but yanno.
> 
> Song is: Marry You by Bruno Mars 
> 
> Again, rating is a precaution because I'm a big baby.

  
Ok, so, they'd been together for years now. So many years Stiles can barely count them. Okay it was actually only three years but it felt like it had been longer. Besides it took until Stiles was nineteen for them to pull up their big boy pants and get together. It was while he was at college too, Derek had stormed his dorm room scaring the shit out of his roommate to confess his undying love for him. (It was more grunts and growls, but nevertheless he was flattered.) Their first few dates went, well--anyways.

Flash forward three years and here he is in a newly rebuilt Hale house surrounded by their pack during the usual Friday night pack meeting. With Beacon Hills being less of, well, a beacon it's an excuse for the pack to get together and just hang out. Tonight they're drinking (with special help of wolfsbane) and playing a sing along game of some name that Stiles forgot two shots ago. 

By now Kira and Scott are attempting to share one of the armchairs while Lydia (and a never going back to London ever again Jackson) are attempting to share the other. Isaac is squished on the couch with Liam and Malia, and Stiles and Derek are pressed together on the floor with their backs to the couch. Scott is singing a horrible rendition of I Will Always Love You to a giggling Kira, and Stiles is staring at Derek. He thinks of the shit they've gone through, the amount of deaths that have plagued the pack, and the people they've lost. But he also thinks of the lives they've saved, the pack members they've gained, and he gets an idea.

Stiles asks to sing next so he can sing a "special" song to Derek. Scott reluctantly gives up the mic and Stiles goes to pick his song. When the opening notes start playing he looks to Derek, who looks confused and a bit constipated. He stumbles over to the man and starts belting out the song. 

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do," he drops down on one knee. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

The words are horribly slurred and Derek looks like he's about to die, but Stiles sings on.

"Is it that look in your eye or is it the dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." That's when Lydia takes the mic and shuts off the game.

"I think that's enough singing for one night, don't you agree?" Everyone but Stiles and Derek nod. 

"Good, everyone should head to bed then. Goodnight." Her and Jackson head up the stairs. 

Derek who looks like he's about to cry grabs Stiles and hugs him to his chest. It's not an unknown thing to Stiles that Derek loosens up and gets more touchy feely while he's drunk, but he's never had that expression on his face before. He kisses Stiles once, twice, three times, grabs his hands and looks sincerely at him before saying:

"Yes. Yes Stiles I'll marry you." And proceeds to smile dumbly at him. 

Now Stiles is indeed pretty damn drunk so he smiles back and tugs on his hands a bit. He seems to get the message so they both head upstairs leaving everyone but Lydia and Jackson stunned in the living room. When they get into Derek's (their) bedroom, get into bed, and settle does Derek mumble something that sobers Stiles right up. 

"You didn't even give me a ring." 

He has trouble falling asleep after that. 

••••

Waking up to an empty bed the morning after your boyfriend proposed to you isn't a really great feeling. Sure he's woken up to an empty bed before, but he was usually able to hear Stiles putter around downstairs somewhere. This time he can't hear a thing except a few pack members groan over the lack of cereal options. He knows that answering Stiles last night when they were both extremely drunk was probably a dumb idea but he didn't hear a single skip in the other man's heartbeat anytime he sang something to him that night. Not even during his so called proposal. 

And yes, Derek did want to marry Stiles he was practically the best thing that had happened to him since he found out Cora was alive. He'd spent three years pining over him, and three years with him. Put those together and you've got six very long years, but good years. Besides he wasn't going to find someone like Stiles again, or a love like him again, there was nobody else for him so he might as well seal the deal. 

The empty side of the bed was kinda killing the night's event for him, so he decides to stay in bed until he hears the Jeep pull into the driveway and Stiles scramble up and into the house. He hears him climb the stairs and bolt into the room. The man looks windswept, cheeks red, hair tousled, he looks absolutely beautiful. There's a visible hesitation before he steps over to where Derek is sitting on the bed before getting on one knee and pulling out a small box. 

"I uh, thought a lot about what you said last night, and I figured I couldn't wait for you to get up to get this." He pauses and looks at Derek with a small smile, then starts to sing.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do," he stops, takes a deep breath and opens the box. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

Derek is unashamed to say that he bursts out laughing. Stiles looks mildly offended but patiently waits on one knee for him to stop and say something. The ring isn't fancy, it's not engraved, or anything it's just a plain gold band, and it's perfect. It isn't long before he stops. 

"I meant what I said last night Stiles, even the acceptance to your proposal." Derek says.

"So," the word is drawn out. "Is that a yes?" 

"You're a dumbass of course it's a yes."

Derek swears the entirety of Beacon Hills could hear Stiles' whoop. 

End.


End file.
